


Restraining Orders and Birthday Parties

by potstickersss



Series: Modern Salem [15]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Protective Anacostia Quartermaine, Protective Scylla Ramshorn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potstickersss/pseuds/potstickersss
Summary: Beth is served the restraining order and Raelle celebrates her twenty-third birthday.
Relationships: Abigail Bellweather & Raelle Collar & Tally Craven, Abigail Bellweather/Libba Swythe, Anacostia Quartermaine & Scylla Ramshorn, Byron & Raelle Collar, Edwin Collar/Willa Collar, Gerit Buttonwood/Tally Craven, Raelle Collar & Anacostia Quartermaine, Raelle Collar & Beth Treefine, Raelle Collar & Porter, Raelle Collar & Willa Collar, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn, Willa Collar & Scylla Ramshorn
Series: Modern Salem [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761226
Comments: 9
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

Beth is served the restraining order two days before Raelle's birthday and to say Raelle is a bundle of nerves is an understatement. Beth is unpredictable. She could get angry and confront Raelle, ignoring the order altogether, or she could take the hint and leave her alone for good.

Of course, Scylla is optimistic in her outlook on the situation, saying that Beth will follow the restraining order guidelines, but Raelle isn't sure.

Beth admitted to stalking her for months since their break up. Raelle hadn't told Anacostia that when they discussed her confrontation outside the coffee shop, and at this point, it seems redundant to tell her since the restraining order has been served.

Beth is possessive and obsessive when it comes to Raelle, and in her gut, she knows a piece of paper won't stop Beth.

But she doesn't voice her concerns, not when everyone is getting ready to celebrate her birthday weekend.

Anacostia and her parents are meeting for the first time, and she will be telling them about Beth. Tally and Abigail learned everything four days ago when Raelle returned home exhausted from her time spent with Scylla and Anacostia, and ever since then, the pair haven't left her side.

She appreciates their concern, but she does wish that she didn't need an escort everywhere she went. Though now that it is official news that Beth has been served the restraining order, they have eased back a little giving her some breathing room.

"Happy birthday, Rae," Scylla whispers in her ear, peppering kisses down the side of her neck, and Raelle blinks, pulling herself out of her thoughts to meet the brilliant blue eyes she adores.

She grins widely and rolls Scylla onto her back, planting a hard kiss on her lips.

"Thank you, Angel."

Scylla captures Raelle's lips again, the kiss slow and thorough and so full of love it has Raelle's head spinning. God, she loves this woman.

"We should get up soon," Scylla murmurs against Raelle's lips and Raelle groans.

"Nooo," She pouts, kissing Scylla again pulling a grin from her.

"Yes. Your parents are expecting us at twelve. It's eleven now."

Raelle scowls at her alarm clock as if it personally ruined their intimate bubble, and Scylla laughs.

"Come on; we can continue this tonight. Just you, me, Netflix, and cuddles," She says, running her fingers through Raelle's messy hair.

"Fine. But I'd like the record to show that I am not happy with this. I want to stay here all day with you."

Scylla grins and pecks Raelle's lips, followed by her cheeks, nose and forehead. "I know. But you will be getting a bunch of presents from everyone. Isn't that a perk of getting out of bed?"

Raelle makes a show of consideration before she smirks. "You wore me down, Little Ram. Let's get dressed."

Scylla growls under her breath when Raelle rolls off her and out of bed, all too smug.

"I hate you," She mutters as Raelle begins grabbing clothes from her dresser.

Raelle glances over her shoulder with a wide grin. "You love me, babe. Now come on, get that cute but in gear; we are going to be late."

//

Her parents smother her in hugs as soon as she steps through the door, and she can't help but laugh loudly when she sees the party hat on her father's balding head.

"You'd think I just turned six. Is that covered in hot wheels?" She asks when they release her, and her father grins, shifting the hat in his head proudly.

"You bet. You used to be obsessed with them. Remember all the race tracks you demanded I buy you?"

Raelle groans when Scylla and Anacostia chuckle behind her. "That is so embarrassing," She mutters, and Willa pats her cheek affectionately before focusing on Anacostia.

"You must be Anacostia," She says, reaching forward to shake hands with her. "I'm Willa Collar. It is so lovely to meet you finally. You'd think these girls never wanted us to meet."

Anacostia chuckles and allows Willa to pull her further inside, and Scylla shuts the door.

"I was thinking the same thing. And it's great to meet you too. I hear Scylla made a good impression on you two, so there should not be any awkwardness. Unless she has lied."

Scylla scoffs when Anacostia looks her way, and Willa chuckles.

"We adore Scylla. She keeps this one in line; how could we not?" She says, jerking her thumb in Raelle's direction.

Raelle pouts and walks around her parents to grab a handful of chips from one of the bowls sitting on the counter while everyone chuckles.

"Those are not to touched just yet, young lady." Raelle freezes with her hand an inch from the bowl and looks up at her mother innocently. "I raised you with better manners than that," Willa scolds, lips twitching, and Raelle purses her lips.

"You know who's manners I think need a little work?" Willa cocks a brow when Raelle pauses. "Yours. You still haven't introduced poor Pops to Anacostia. Now I know Grams raised you better than that."

Willa looks simultaneously amused and exasperated, and it has Raelle smirking a little when Scylla coughs to hide her laughter next to Anacostia, who looks as if she wishes she could laugh at that moment.

"That mouth of yours," Willa sighs, and she shakes her head fondly before turning to Anacostia with a smile. "As my daughter has so shrewdly pointed out, I have yet to introduce you to my husband, Edwin."

Raelle grins smugly and plucks a chip from the bowl when the adults aren't looking and happily munches on it while Scylla slips away from Anacostia's side and walks over to her, grinning.

"You're such a little shit," Scylla murmurs in Raelle's ear and Raelle snickers as she slips a chip into Scylla's open palm.

"I know, and it's hilarious."

Scylla presses a kiss to her jaw before popping the chip in her mouth after glancing towards the adults to make sure they are still distracted.

Everyone startles when the door swings open, and Abigial saunters through, followed by Tally, Libba, Gerit, Porter, and Byron.

"Where's the birthday bitch?"

Raelle laughs and quickly runs around the island to launch herself into Abigail's arms even though they spent last night together at their house before Raelle left to stay with Scylla. 

"Happy birthday!" Tally shouts, blowing the party horn and Raelle grins, tugging Tally in for a tight hug when Abigail sets her down.

"Thank you, Tal," She says before Porter nearly bulldozes her. She grunts when he slams into her back, wrapping her in a bear hug rocking them side to side.

"My little girl is all grown up! Oh, how the years have gone," He cries dramatically, and Raelle rolls her eyes as everyone laughs.

Porter snickers then and presses a loud kiss to her cheek before releasing her, and she grimaces when her cheek comes away wet.

"Gross dude, you slobbered all over me."

"Out of love," He says with a wink before turning to face her parents. "Hi, I'm Porter Reid. Raelle's bestie. We haven't been introduced yet because she is embarrassed by me."

Willa and Edwin grin, each taking their turn to shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you, son," Edwin says, and Porter beams, looking back at Raelle.

"Hey, he called me son. Does that mean we are siblings now?"

"Oh my fucking god," Raelle mutters and once again, everyone is laughing at her expense. She is hilarious today, apparently.

"Happy birthday, Collar," Libba says, shoving a gift into Raelle's chest before patting her on the shoulder. Raelle grins and claps her on the back in return.

"Thanks, Swythe."

Gerit and Byron take their turns wishing her a happy birthday once Libba walks off, and soon everyone is being ushered outside by Willa.

They place the gifts on one of the two picnic tables her parents pulled out onto the lawn while the deck is set up with a long table filled with plates and cutlery, just waiting to be filled with the food.

"Alright, we've got drinks in the coolers, and I'll start grilling shortly. Feel free to grab anything out of the shed, we've got a bunch of lawn games and sports equipment for you to use," Edwin tells them, and Raelle doesn't wait for her friends. She leaps over the stairs and runs across the yard to where the large shed sits at the back of the property, just in front of the line of trees that drop down to a short ravine.

When she reaches it, she yanks the doors open and immediately grabs the mesh bag containing a bunch of rugby and soccer balls, frisbees, baseballs and gloves, and footballs. She tosses it out onto the grass before going back in for the lacrosse sticks stored in the back left corner.

When she walks back out, her friends have joined her, and Porter immediately grabs a stick from her, looking eager.

"Oh, we are definitely having a scrimmage. The winner gets the loser's piece of cake," He says with a wicked grin, and Raelle scoffs.

"Prepare to lose Reid."

//

Porter grunts when Raelle slams into him, knocking him on his back with a thump.

"Fuck," He mutters and Raelle grins as she jumps to her feet, scooping up the ball that fell from his lacrosse stick.

She sends it to Tally, who then lobs it to Scylla, who, with the little lacrosse experience she has, catches it with relative ease. And when she fires it at Gerit, standing in front of the net Raelle cheers when the ball skims the top of his stick and over his shoulder into the net.

"That's my girl!" Raelle shouts before looking down at Porter, who is just sitting up. "In your face! We win, and you owe me your slice of cake. Suck it."

Porter scowls and swats her finger out of his face but grins when she reaches down to tug him to his feet. She pats his back and lets him sling his arm over her shoulder as they walk towards their group.

"You good P?" Scylla asks with a laugh when they reach her, and he grimaces.

"I think she dislodged a rib, but other than that and some wicked bruising, I'll survive," Porter says, and Raelle grins smugly.

"That's what you get for challenging a lacrosse prodigy," She says, earning a scoff from Abigail.

"You are not a prodigy."

Raelle quirks her brow and tilts her head as she meets her eyes. "Says who? You're just upset you lost."

Abigail rolls her eyes but doesn't argue further, and Raelle grins.

"Alright, kids!" Anacostia hollers from the deck. "Come get your food!"

Within three seconds, they are all dropping their gear and bolting for the house. Raelle shoves Porter and Libba aside to catch up to Abigail, the two of them racing. Raelle grits her teeth and pushes herself harder when they are five feet from the stairs, and by some miracle, her foot hit the bottom step first, and she launches herself up the rest, taking two at a time, and when she reaches the top she throws her arms in the air.

"Yes! Champion again!" She shouts, and Abigail groans.

"Fuck."

Willa and Edwin shake their heads fondly and wave for them to take their seats as the rest of Raelle's friends clamber up the steps and quickly swarm the table.

Scylla takes the seat to Raelle's right while Willa takes the one to her left, and with everyone settled, Willa gives them the go-ahead to fill their plates with the salads, burgers, hot dogs, and other sides.

//

The cake comes next, and after she blows out all twenty-three candles, her mother cuts the ice cream cake, handing her the first slice.

"May as well hand me Porter's slice too. It's my prize for winning the game," Raelle says with a smirk and Willa tuts.

"You do not need any more sugar. He will get his own slice."

Porter perks up and grins broadly when Willa hands him the next piece while Raelle pouts.

"But I won fair and square."

"Too bad," Willa replies as she finishes handing out the cake and Raelle sighs, sending an annoyed look towards Porter when he picks up his spoon and begins to eat with vigour.

"Raelle," Scylla whispers, chuckling, nudging her knee. "Just eat your cake, babe."

Still pouting, Raelle grabs her spoon and takes a bite, ignoring Scylla's shaking head and eye roll.

Everyone finishes eating rather quickly, and Raelle immediately stops sulking when her father announces it is time for gifts. They all move down onto the lawn to where the two picnic tables are pushed together to create one long table, and everyone crowds around the one that is not filled with presents.

"Okay, sweetheart, the first one is from your father and me," Willa says with a smile, handing Raelle the neatly wrapped box the size of her palm. She sends her parents a smile before tearing the paper off.

Inside is a sleek black box, and when she lifts the lid, her eyes widen in shock.

"Mom," Raelle breathes, staring down at the object inside.

"Happy birthday, kiddo," Edwin says, and Raelle looks up at him and then to Willa before returning her gaze to the silver Rolex watch nestled in the cushions.

The watch she has wanted since she was seventeen but always knew was too expensive to ask for. She has no idea how her parents even knew about her desire for it. Swallowing hard, she closes the lid gently and sets the box on the table before standing and wrapping her mom in a hug then her father.

"Thank you. So much. I don't even know how you knew I wanted that but seriously, thank you."

"You are welcome, honey," Her mom says, and her father grins.

"A little birdie told us," He adds and immediately, Raelle's eyes fall to Scylla, who is trying to look aloof but fails when she glances towards her after a few seconds looking around.

Raelle laughs and leans down to presses a kiss to Scylla's temple.

"Thank you," She murmurs in her ear and Scylla nods, squeezing her hand.

"Okay, mine next!" Tally says excitedly, sliding a large blue gift bag towards Raelle. Raelle grins and takes her seat once more, and quickly removes the tissue paper Tally stuffed in it.

She tips the bag carefully to see what is inside and immediately laughs, pulling out the blanket. A photo of the design is taped to the plastic wrap it is packaged in, and she shakes her head fondly.

"You think you're so funny, don't you," Raelle teases and Tally smirks.

"I'm hilarious."

Sighing, Raelle peels the photo off of the package and shows it to Scylla, whose eyes widen.

"Oh god."

"You're welcome," Tally says with a laugh, and Libba leans into Scylla to get a look.

"Is that you and Collar?" She asks, and Raelle nods.

Tally really had a blanket designed that had Raelle and Scylla's faces on it, which would be fine if she hadn't chosen the worst picture they had together. Both are hungover and in the middle of blinking, looking absolutely miserable and wrecked from the night before with their hair all over the place and makeup smudged.

"I'll get you back for this," Raelle warns and Tally laughs loudly.

"I look forward to it."

Raelle grins and slips the blanket back in the bag, carefully setting it on the ground. Abigail plops her gift in Raelle's lap as soon as she turns back to the table, and when Raelle pulls out the shirt on top, she laughs.

"You're such an asshole, Bellweather," She says, and Abigail smirks when Raelle shows everyone the 'I'm stupid' shirt that has a giant arrow pointing up. 

"Scylla has the one to match. It says 'I'm with stupid' with an arrow pointing to the side," Abigail informs her and Raelle groans before setting the shirt aside and reaching in for the next item in the bag. She gasps when she gets a good look at the box and immediately looks up at Abigail.

"You didn't."

"You bet your ass I did," Abigail says, grinning, and Raelle laughs as she hugs the present to her chest. 

"What is it?" Willa asks curiously, and Raelle beams holding up the box to show off the black and gold Beat headphones.

"Putting that Bellweather money to good use, huh, babe?" Libba says with a laugh, and Abigail grins.

"Damn right."

The next present is from Gerit, and Raelle nearly dives across the table in her attempt to hug him.

He had bought her three tubs of giant sour keys and the white Vans sweatshirt she had been eyeing at the mall weeks ago during one of their trips.

Byron gives her the gift he bought next, and she nearly squeals when she pulls a white USA Women's National soccer jersey out of the bag. He had it customized with Collar written across the back and the number thirteen; her number, printed below in black.

Libba gives her a new navy blue ball cap with a white Nike swoosh on the front and a very nice stainless steel water bottle with the logo of her favourite Lacrosse team, the Rochester KnightHawks, engraved in it.

By the time it's Anacostia's turn Raelle is overwhelmed by her friends' generosity. Anacostia slides a medium-sized box across the table to her, and when Raelle unwraps it, she grins so wide her cheeks hurt.

"Oh god," Scylla mutters when Raelle pulls out the original _Footloose_ DVD from the box, followed by _Dirty Dancing_ , _Flashdance_ , and _Grease_.

"Scyl, we are going to have so much fun!" Raelle shouts, excitedly twisting to face Scylla, who lets her head thump on the table in defeat.

Everyone laughs, and Raelle wiggles in her seat, practically dancing already, and Anacostia sends her a wink.

"That's only a small portion of your gift. This is the main part," She says, handing Raelle another, much larger box.

Raelle eyes widen in surprise, but she takes the gift and carefully unwraps it. When she pulls off the lid, she grins and pulls out a pair of black boxing gloves and then wrappings for her hands and wrists. But it's what is at the bottom of the box that has her gaping.

"Are these boxing shoes?" Raelle asks, glancing up at Anacostia, and she nods with a smirk.

"The best. Which you are going to need because I'm teaching you how to defend yourself. I've pulled some strings with an old army buddy of mine who is not a martial arts trainer, and she's going to help me train you in everything she knows. She's the one who's kept me in shape all these years."

"No freaking way," Raelle whispers and Anacostia chuckles.

"Yes, way. Happy birthday, kid."

Raelle beams and rushes around the table to hug Anacostia. "Thank you," She whispers, and Anacostia rubs her back, the two of them knowing exactly why she chose this gift.

"You're welcome."

Raelle pulls back and sends her a shy smile before returning to her seat, where one last gift is waiting for her. She glances at Scylla, who sends her a soft smile and presses a kiss to her cheek.

Raelle picks up the small box and peels off the wrapping paper gently, blinking in surprise when she pushes the lid up, revealing a black obsidian ring attached to a silver chain. Raelle swallows hard when she pulls it out and takes a closer look. It's a men's ring, much too big for her finger, and when she glances towards Scylla, her heart pounds loudly in her ears.

"It was my dad's promise ring," Scylla whispers and a lump forms in Raelle's throat. "My mom gave it to him when they were seventeen, and he wore it every day until they got married, and she replaced it with his wedding band. But he treasured this ring and kept it in a box in his nightstand."

Raelle stares at Scylla tears stinging her eyes before refocusing on the chain. Sucking in a deep breath, she hands the necklace to Scylla and twists in her seat, so her back is to her, lifting her hair off the back of her neck. After a few seconds, Scylla finally moves and carefully wraps the chain around her neck and clasps it. Raelle spins back around and looks down at the ring that rests on her chest. She smiles slightly and runs her fingers over it before meeting Scylla's gaze again.

"I love it, Scyl," Raelle whispers, and Scylla smiles, wiping a tear from her cheek quickly. "And I am honoured you are trusting me with this. And that you want to keep me forever. Because that's what a promise ring means, you can't take it back. You put a ring on it, Ramshorn."

Scylla laughs loudly and kisses Raelle's smile. "You're an idiot. But I will keep you anyway."

"Good," Raelle murmurs, kissing Scylla again before pulling back.

"God, you two are disgusting," Abigail mutters, and Tally immediately slaps her arm.

"They are adorable, be quiet."

Raelle laughs and flips Abigail off before focusing on her parents, who fondly watch her and Scylla.

"Should we clean up, Mama?" Raelle asks, and Willa nods.

"Yes, let's get everything cleared away and then we can come back out and relax."

Everyone agrees and immediately stands, helping Raelle pack up her gifts and the wrapping paper before heading for the house.

"I'm just going to clean up the equipment we left out," Raelle informs them, jerking her thumb towards the lacrosse sticks and net they left in the middle of the yard.

"Okay, honey," Edwin says as he, Anacostia, Scylla, and Tally start cleaning up the paper plates and leftover food from the table on the deck.

Raelle jogs across the lawn and quickly grabs all the sticks and the ball they were using, carrying them to the shed and dumping them on the grass just outside the entrance before turning to head back and grab the net.

A rustling from the trees has Raelle stopping in her tracks and peering over her shoulder curiously, but there is no movement or sound when she looks. It was probably just squirrel. Shaking it off, Raelle grabs the net and drags it to the shed, maneuvering it inside and lifting it onto the hooks of the left wall.

She walks back out and bends down to grab the sticks, frowning when she notices one is missing. As she stands and turns her head to check if she left one out on the lawn, she hears a rustling of clothing to her left. She whips around just in time to see the missing lacrosse stick being swung towards her head. The shaft cracks across her left side of her face, and she gasps as fire immediately spreads her cheekbone and temple. The blow isn't enough to send her to the ground, but she stumbles, her vision blurring, and when she looks back at her attacker, she is too slow to block the next strike. The stick catches the side of her head just above the left ear, and the force this time is enough to send her to the ground. She loses her breath when she lands on her back, too dazed and riddled with pain to even think of calling for help before a piece of duct tape is slapped over her mouth. Raelle's vision wavers as she tries to focus on the person above her, but all she catches is a flash of dark hair and a black rain jacket before her wrists are being grabbed, and she is dragged into the trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN-DUN-DUUUUNN!!
> 
> Who took Raelle? I'll give you three guesses hahaha.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed that chapter, there is more to come very soon! I'd also like to say thank you guys for your lovely comments and kudos on each of my works you are so sweet and I appreciate you all :)


	2. Chapter 2

Anacostia clears the last of the leftovers from the table when she notices Raelle still hasn't finished putting away the few pieces of equipment. It shouldn't take more than a couple of minutes max. As she heads for the sliding door, she takes a glance over her shoulder to check on the girl and freezes when she sees the sticks still on the ground next to the shed, its doors wide open. Movement in the tree line catches her attention immediately, and her stomach drops. Raelle is being dragged unconscious into the tree line by a person dressed in a black raincoat, the hood covering their head.

"What the fuck?" She hisses, and the bowls of food slip from her hands. She moves before her mind can catch up and launches herself over the deck railing sprinting for the trees as Raelle's feet disappear into the brush.

She crashes through the trees just in time to see Raelle struggling against her assailant, who is straddling her and trying to get handcuffs locked on her wrists.

Anacostia doesn't stop her momentum. Instead, she picks up speed and launches herself, tackling the person off Raelle. She slams into them so hard they both lose their breath, and when they land on the ground, she doesn't anticipate the sudden drop. She was too focused on reaching Raelle to take in her surroundings to notice the trees descend a sharp ravine and the pair tumble over the edge. She loses her grip on the person halfway into their flipping before her rolling is stopped abruptly by a tree. She coughs, gasping for air as she pushes herself up onto her hands and knees, searching for the perp.

She finds them a few feet away, sprawled on their stomach and groaning, slowly shifting onto their side. The hood has slipped off their head, and long dark hair spills out across the ground, which Anacostia immediately recognizes. She forces herself up and stumbles forward to grab the back of the girl's jacket and hauls her to her feet roughly.

"You are done," Anacostia hisses, yanking Beth around to face her. "I've got you on enough charges to send you to prison. Attempted kidnapping alone can get you up to twenty years."

Beth's face is drained of colour as she meets Anacostia's furious gaze, and she shakes her head. "No, please, I didn't mean-"

"Save it," Anacostia snaps. "You are under arrest for violating the restraining order filed against you, assault, and attempted kidnapping. Anything you say can and will be held against you."

Anacostia continues to read Beth her rights before she pulls out her phone, which miraculously stayed in her back pocket during her fall and dials quickly. With her phone pressed to her ear and hand gripping Beth's arm tightly, she leads her through the shallow stream of water, to the road hidden by a thin line of trees that acts as a border to the ravine. As they step onto the road, she finds Beth's car parked and waiting, the trunk wide open.

The person she calls picks up on the fifth ring.

"Yeah?"

"Davis, I need some backup sent to my location. I've got Beth Treefine in custody. She violated her restraining order and attempted to kidnap Raelle Collar, the person who filed the order in her name," Anacostia says gruffly into her phone.

"On it, Costia. Just send me the address," Davis says, and she quickly lists the address and describes the road she is on before hanging up and looks down at Beth, who is cowering next to her, looking like she is seconds away from bursting into tears.

"The police are on their way. I suggest you think of finding yourself a good lawyer. You're going to fucking need it."

//

Raelle gasps for air when she manages to get the duct tape off her mouth, hissing in pain, just as another figure bursts through the trees. She flinches, but when she realizes it's Scylla, she relaxes.

"Rae!" Scylla gasps, falling to her knees next to her and Raelle leans into her, unable to wrap her arms around Scylla the way she wants; thanks to the handcuffs, Beth managed to click over her wrists seconds before Anacostia tackled her. "Fuck, I was so scared. I saw Anacostia sprinting across the yard and couldn't see you, so I figured something bad must have happened. Was is it Beth?"

Raelle nods immediately, and Scylla tightens her grip on her. "She attacked me with one of the lacrosse sticks and dragged me back here. She got the handcuffs on me before Anacostia took her out. They rolled down the ravine," She says, and Scylla curses under her breath.

More figures emerge from the backyard, and soon everyone is surrounding her, looking startled and concerned.

"Baby, what happened?" Willa asks as she and Edwin crouch to wrap her in a protective embrace, and Raelle swallows roughly.

"Um, you remember Beth? My ex-girlfriend?"

"The rude one?" Edwin asks with a frown, and Raelle laughs a little.

"Yeah, dad, the rude one. Well, she wasn't a good girlfriend. I was going to talk to you guys tonight about her, actually. She's been causing problems recently, and I filed a restraining order against her with the help of Anacostia last week. She just broke it," She says, holding up her cuffed hands and their eyes widen in horror.

"What?" Willa hisses, glancing towards Scylla then at Raelle's friends. "Do you all know about this?"

They all nod, and she looks down at Raelle in disbelief.

"Honey, why didn't you tell us?" She asks, and Raelle shrugs, looking down at her lap.

"I was embarrassed. It's not something that I was proud to share with you. You knew immediately that she wasn't good for me, but I ignored you. I was ashamed I was the only one who hadn't seen it until it was too late."

"Oh, babygirl," Edwin whispers, reaching out to cup her cheek. "There is no need to be embarrassed. We understand you don't want to be wrong about your partner's character, and it's hard to accept that they aren't who you believed them. to be, but there is no shame in that. We will never judge you for any decisions you make. We just want you safe, honey."

Raelle's throat constricts, and she nods quickly. He sends her a soft smile, and with gentle hands, he pulls her to her feet.

"Come on, sweetie, let's get you inside, and I will look at any injuries you have," Willa says, and Raelle nods again before focusing on her dad.

"Can you check on Anacostia? She tackled Beth, and they fell there," She says, jerking her chin in the direction of the ravine.

Edwin sends her a smile. "I'm on it, honey." He presses a kiss to her head before walking closer to the edge to scan the area.

Willa and Scylla lead Raelle back through the trees and into the backyard, and she breathes a sigh of relief when the house comes into focus.

Tally, Libba and Abigail follow closely while the boys decide to stick with Edwin and head down the hill to search for Anacostia and Beth.

//

After a long few hours of having her mom clean her head wounds, having the cuffs removed by an officer, talking with detectives and giving her statement, and explaining her entire history with Beth to them and her parents, Raelle decides she wants to sleep the day off. By seven-thirty, she is asleep in her room, leaving Scylla, Anacostia, Willa, and Edwin to talk.

Everyone else left a short while after the police asked them for their statements, but not before hugging Raelle and telling her they are happy she is okay.

"Another beer?" Edwin asks Anacostia, nodding to her empty bottle, and she is quick to nod.

"Please," she sighs, readjusting the ice pack on her left shoulder. She hit that tree hard.

"God, I can't believe that girl has caused my baby so much pain in such a short timespan. How did I not notice?" Willa says, looking stricken as she takes a sip of wine, and when Edwin returns to the kitchen table with two more beers, he sets one in front of Anacostia before taking his seat next to his wife, tugging her into his side.

"Raelle didn't want you to notice, so you didn't," Anacostia says gently, and Willa closes her eyes, sinking into Edwin's side.

"Rae can hide her emotions well," Scylla says quietly, running her thumb back and forth over a groove in the wooden tabletop, frowning to herself as the image of Raelle bruised and handcuffed on the ground constantly flashes through her mind, and she wishes she was the one who had found Beth first. She would have done a lot more than just tackle her down a hill. She wouldn't be able to walk after she was done with her.

Anacostia places a hand on her back and rubs between Scylla's shoulder blades, soothing her, and she takes a deep breath, shaking herself out of her thoughts.

"How are you doing, honey?" Willa asks, reaching across the table to take Scylla's hand in hers.

Scylla glances up and sends her a tight smile. "I'm alright. I just wish none of this happened. Today is her birthday, it's supposed to be a good day, and now it's tainted by Beth. She's been a shadow over us for weeks, and I told Raelle that she had nothing to worry about. That Beth would follow the guidelines of her restraining order. Of course, she has to prove me wrong."

"This is not your fault Scyl," Anacostia says immediately, and Scylla releases a bitter chuckle.

"My mind knows that logically but the rest of me doesn't feel that way. I should have known it was too good to be true. Beth is too obsessed with Rae to let her go. She finally lost it, and if you weren't still outside and noticed her taking Raelle, who knows where she would be right now? I just want Rae to have some time away, where she doesn't have to worry about Beth and the trial. She deserves a break after everything."

Willa squeezes Scylla's hand, and when she looks up, Edwin is nodding at Willa, the two of them holding a silent conversation.

"We think that's a good idea, Scylla," Willa says after a moment, and Scylla tilts her head curiously. "Raelle needs a break, and we have just the place you can take her. We own a cabin about an hour from here. It's right on the water, and with it being the end of May, the weather is perfect, and you are both finished with school for the year."

Scylla raises her brows in surprise before shaking her head. "What about Beth's trial? Won't Rae have to testify?"

Anacostia finishes off her beer before replying. "No. I know the judge who handles these types of cases in this jurisdiction. Alder has pulled some strings to fast-track the trial and have it, so Raelle doesn't need to testify. I will be the main witness as I caught Beth in the act. We have Raelle's and everyone else's statements on record and the physical evidence from today. Raelle's text messages during their relationship too will be added in her defence, so I am not worried."

"I know Beth has done a lot of bad shit but isn't having the judge on our side unfair?" Scylla asks, and Anacostia chuckles.

"Alder is only fast-tracking the trial; she does not know the details of the case just yet. Don't worry; she is one of the fairest judges I have ever worked with and never lets bias dictate her final decision. She is as by the book as they come."

Scylla nods and relaxes into her seat, feeling a little better. "Okay. When will it happen? Next week?"

"Her preliminary hearing is booked for tomorrow, which is where we will provide our evidence, and Alder will decide if it is enough to continue into a full trial. If we are successful, then yes, next week it would start. Most likely Wednesday at the earliest," Anacostia explains, and Scylla thinks it over for a minute before meeting Willa's and then Edwin's gaze.

"I think I'll take the cabin."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scylla and Raelle head to the cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some editing but not a lot so I apologize for any mistakes.

The following day after Beth's attack, Raelle hardly speaks. The bruise on her face is dark purple and blue spreading from her left cheekbone up past her eye and to her temple, fading into her hairline. She also has a large lump on the side of her head above her ear, forcing her to ice it on and off the whole day.

Willa ends up doting on her even more than Scylla as she falls back on her old EMT training, taking Raelle's head injuries seriously.

She determines Raelle doesn't have a concussion but that she should still be cautious and rest.

For the most part, Raelle doesn't comment on her mother's overprotectiveness; she lets her do her thing, as well as Scylla. Allowing them to bring her soup, wrap her in a mountain of blankets, and swap her ice packs; while she lies on the couch watching the t.v blankly, and Scylla has never felt more helpless in her life.

She knows she needs to let Raelle process the trauma at her own pace, but she is also a little freaked out by how subdued she is. Raelle is the most vibrant and energized person she knows, next to Tally and to see her so pale and lifeless is jarring.

She wants to rewind time to when Raelle was nearly incapable of sitting still when opening her presents, so bubbly and full of smiles and laughter. She never wants to see Raelle in pain, and Beth has caused so much of it. Scylla is lost as to how to help.

If it were the other way around, Raelle would know exactly what to do to make her feel better, but this is out of her depth. So she takes it in strides and takes notes as she watches Willa care for Raelle.

"You can sit down, you know," Raelle murmurs and Scylla nearly jumps out of her skin. She had been standing at the window next to the couch, for she doesn't even know how long, lost in thought. She had honestly thought Raelle had fallen asleep.

When she turns around, Raelle is watching her, looking exhausted and tiny under her layers of blankets, and Scylla softens, immediately crossing the distance to slip in behind her.

Raelle immediately twists, so she faces Scylla and buries her head into the crook of her neck, and Scylla immediately hugs her close.

"How are you feeling?" She whispers, and Raelle shrugs.

"Fine. My head still hurts, but it's not as bad as this morning."

Scylla nods slowly and purses her lips as she rests her chin on top of Raelle's head. "What about emotionally?"

Raelle takes a deep breath, and Scylla winces. Maybe that question was too direct. After a minute of silence, Raelle speaks.

"Nothing. I feel nothing. I should be angry or freaked out, but I'm not. I'm just over the whole thing. I want Beth gone; I don't ever want to see her face again or think about her. She's not fucking worth it. And yesterday showed me she was the one who was the problem in our relationship."

Scylla closes her eyes briefly and sighs, pressing a kiss to Raelle's head. "That's understandable. And I am glad you realize what Beth has had you believe to be your fault had nothing to do with you."

"Yeah," Raelle whispers, and they fall silent once more.

Scylla chews on her bottom lip for a moment, debating whether she should just hold Raelle or keep her talking. This is the most she has said all day, and Scylla misses their conversations even if they are serious.

"Your parents offered us their cabin next week." She finally says, and Raelle lifts her head to look at her in confusion.

"The cabin? Why?"

"Well, after everything, I thought getting away and having some new scenery would help you. And they mentioned the cabin," Scylla replies, and Raelle frowns.

"The trial is next week Scyl, I can't just leave," She says, and Scylla shakes her head.

"Your presence won't be necessary; Anacostia made sure of it. The physical evidence, along with everyone's witness accounts, is enough. Anacostia will take the stand instead as the star witness."

"Oh," Raelle whispers, blinking in surprise, and Scylla feels Raelle's body practically melt against hers. Immediately she knows that is what has been on Raelle's mind. She was stressing about taking the stand. Shit, she should have told her much sooner.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you this morning, but it kind of slipped my mind. I was more worried about making sure you were okay," She says and Raelle nods.

"It's okay. Thank you for telling me now. And for being so sweet the whole day. You and my mom could give professional caregivers a run for their money," Raelle says, a smirk play on her lips when she looks up, and Scylla chuckles.

"Shut up. I didn't really know what to do. I just kind of copied what your mom was doing."

Raelle's smirk spreads into a smile, and Scylla's heart skips. It's the first smile Raelle has had all day.

"I sort of realized that when you were following her around like a lost puppy, redoing everything she had already done," Raelle murmurs, her eyes filled with mirth and Scylla blushes, burying her face into Raelle's shoulder with a groan.

"God, that's embarrassing."

Raelle snickers and curls closer, pressing a soft kiss to Scylla's cheek. "I think it was cute. And very sweet. I really appreciated it, which I know may not have been obvious since I was lost in my head, but it's true. I know yesterday was scary for you too, and now that my mom knows about the bad parts of my relationship, she's overcompensating for not being able to help me with Beth in the beginning. I don't mind, though. I know you both need that peace of mind, and I guess it is nice to be taken care of."

Scylla nods and tightens her arms around Raelle, pressing her lips to her jaw and temple before pulling back to meet her eyes. "I was fucking terrified. And upset that I told you not to worry about her. I gave her too much credit in following the law, and I'm sorry. I should have listened to you. You know her best."

Raelle smiles sadly and shakes her head, resting her forehead on Scylla's. "You are an optimist, Scyl, and that is one of the things I love most about you. There is no need to feel guilty for wanting to see the best in people; it's an amazing trait to have. Beth is just unpredictable and volatile. If it weren't yesterday, it would have been some other time. If I'm honest, I'm glad it happened when it did because if she chose another time, Anacostia might not have been there, and she might have gotten away with grabbing me. So please don't feel guilty. Beth made the decisions she made, and it has nothing to do with you."

Scylla's stomach twists at the thought of Beth successfully kidnapping Raelle, and she grimaces when she meets Raelle's gaze. "As terrible as it is, I am glad it happened when we were all around too. She really wasn't smart in her planning."

"I hate to say this, but some parts of her plan were smart," Raelle says, and Scylla's brows raise. "She knew about the road at the bottom of the ravine. She waited in the trees like a creep watching us all, and when I was alone at the back of the property, she made her move. I think all of you were inside when she did strike, but Anacostia had stepped back out in time to see her drag me off. She had handcuffs and duct tape on her, and I think if she had hit me with something heavier than my own fucking lacrosse stick, she would have gotten farther. She had to hit me twice to get me to the ground, but I wasn't completely unconscious, which slowed her down, along with me struggling against the restraints. That gave Anacostia time to catch up. So, for the most part, the plan was sound. If it had gone the way she had thought it through in her head, then yeah, I think she could have gotten away with it. But as always, I like to spice things up and make it difficult for people."

Scylla bites her lips and studies Raelle's wry grin for a moment before sighing, her own lips quirking up slightly. "How you manage to make light of this situation astounds me," She murmurs, but there is no edge to her tone, just fact and Raelle's grin turns grim.

"Sorry, it's my coping mechanism."

"I'm not upset about it, Rae," Scylla whispers, nudging their noses together. "You just never fail to amaze me. Your strength is incredible, and I'm just proud of you for fighting. You can crack as many jokes about it as you want, as long as you let me know when you are actually not okay. I don't want you slipping away from me because you think you need to shoulder this alone. I'm here and very capable of some heavy lifting."

Raelle swallows and nods in understanding, her head shifting until it's back to resting under Scylla's chin.

"I promise to let you in. I just need this day to process."

"Take your time," Scylla murmurs, and Raelle presses a kiss to her throat in thanks.

"I am not opposed to going to the cabin, just so you know," Raelle adds, and Scylla blinks, surprised, but her lips pull back into a small smile.

"Okay then. I will make the arrangements."

//

"God, Scyl, what the fuck did you put in this thing?" Raelle groans as she shoves through the cabin's front door, dragging Scylla's suitcase with her and Scylla laughs as she follows her in.

"I brought some books."

"What, like eighty?" Raelle grumbles as she sets the bag down inside the entrance, turning to face Scylla, who rolls her eyes and shuts the door behind her.

"Actually, it's five, you ass," She says, and Raelle scoffs.

"It cannot just be five, not unless they are massive textbooks."

Scylla doesn't say anything, just focuses on removing her shoes as Raelle watches expectantly before her mouth drops open in realization.

"Oh my god, you brought textbooks," She gasps, and Scylla sends her a dimpled smile.

"Maybe."

"God, you are such a nerd," Raelle sighs but tugs Scylla into her. "A really sexy one, though."

Her brows waggle, and Scylla laughs, which has Raelle grinning brightly and leaning in to capture her lips in a searing kiss.

"And you're a really sexy jock. That's very cliche of us," Scylla murmurs against Raelle's lips.

"I'm okay with it," Raelle says before crushing their lips together once more. Scylla sinks into the kiss, and Raelle's arms slip around her waist, pressing their bodies tight together.

A rumbling coming from Raelle's stomach interrupts them just as Scylla deepens the kiss, and she chuckles into Raelle's mouth.

Pulling back, she raises her brows, and Raelle pouts, chasing Scylla's lips.

"Ignore it. Kissing is so much better than eating," She whines, only to pause as her words register, and Scylla bites back a laugh when Raelle's eyes widen before she looks almost proud of her unintentional innuendo. "Well, some kinds of eating," She adds, and Scylla's laughter bursts from her.

Raelle laughs along with her, and when they catch their breath, Scylla presses a quick kiss to her lips. "Come on goof, let's get you fed."

Raelle lets Scylla drag her to the kitchen and, for the next hour, proceeds to bug her as she attempts to cook, which has Scylla banishing her to the living room.

//

Raelle loves having Scylla to herself.

They have been at the cabin for two days, and the time they've spent together is just what she needs. She has barely thought about Beth the entire time, thanks to Scylla keeping her busy. They went kayaking, drove into the little town ten minutes away to tour the shops, and spend each night outside watching the sunset before lighting a fire. Cuddling each other, they stargaze and talk about everything and anything that doesn't involve Beth.

Raelle doesn't think they have ever been closer than now. This is why when she wakes up on the third day feeling absolutely horrible, she hates herself. The past two days have been so good, and now she has gone and fucked up their dynamic again with her issues.

"Fuck," Raelle hisses when the axe gets stuck in the stump she is using to set blocks of wood on. She yanks it hard, and it pulls free unexpectedly, causing her to stumble back. She catches herself and moves to grab another piece of wood, standing it on the stump before swinging the axe down again, cracking the wood in half.

"Babe," Scylla calls from the back door and Raelle glances her way, noticing she is holding two mugs. Scylla motions with her head for Raelle to meet her, and she quickly discards the axe, making her way to the door.

When she arrives, Scylla hands her one of the mugs and steps back, allowing Raelle to enter the cabin. She doesn't say anything as Raelle kicks off her boots and leads her towards the couch. Scylla sits, and Raelle follows, sinking into the cushions with a small sigh.

"Anacostia, texted me with an update," Scylla says after a moment, and Raelle's eyes flash to hers, heart in her throat. "Beth's mental evaluation deemed her unfit for trial, which means she will not be held criminally responsible. But Judge Alder has decided to place her in a mental institution in Florida. She will get the help she needs, but she will not be released, possibly ever. She is a danger to society and you."

Raelle's breath stops, and she gapes at Scylla in disbelief. "It's over?"

Scylla nods slowly, observing Raelle. "Yes. I know it's probably not how you wanted it to go, but-"

"I don't care about her not being charged," Raelle says quickly, setting her mug on the coffee table before getting to her feet. "I only cared about her being locked away. I don't care where or how I just want her gone. I want to feel safe again. As long as she can't get out, I am fine with it. I just need her out of my life for good."

Scylla nods and sends her a small smile, standing to meet her. She sets her mug down next to Raelle's before reaching out to wrap her arms around Raelle's waist, hugging her close.

"Then you got you to wish," She whispers, and Raelle releases a relieved sigh, letting her forehead rest against Scylla's.

"Fuck, I hadn't realized how stressed I was about the outcome of the trial until hearing the verdict just now. I can finally breathe," She says, squeezing her eyes shut, and Scylla rubs her hand up and down her back.

"I know, Rae. But now you don't have to worry about her. She's not coming back. You can start to heal from the trauma she inflicted on you officially."

Raelle nods and opens her eyes, sending Scylla a soft smile. "She's really gone."

Scylla returns her smile. "She is."

A bubble of laughter escapes Raelle, and she shakes her head in disbelief. "God, that is strange to hear, but I am so relieved. I'm free to do whatever the fuck I want, and she can't destroy any of it. I was worried she'd end up off the hook and still be around when we got married and crash the wedding or something."

A giggle escapes Scylla, and Raelle grins down at her raising her brows in question. "Sorry, it's just I had the same thought a couple of nights ago."

Raelle laughs and presses a kiss to Scylla's forehead. "We are so in sync we are even sharing thoughts. That's dope."

Scylla rolls her eyes, and Raelle sends her a wink before leaning in to capture her lips in a sweet kiss. "I love you, you goof," Scylla murmurs and Raelle smiles.

"I love you too, Angel. And I think I am finally ready to let you in. Now that Beth is officially being locked away, I think I'm steady enough to get everything I've been feeling off my chest."

Scylla nods, and Raelle tugs her down onto the couch, burrowing into Scylla's side, so she is wrapped up in her comforting embrace before she begins.

"I thought I was going to die."

Those words slip from her mouth, and she winces. She hadn't meant to say that exactly but they are out now, and Scylla is stiff against her but remains silent, allowing her to continue.

"When she dragged me into the trees, I thought for sure that was it. I was incapacitated from the hits to the head, too out of it to really defend myself, and when she pulled out the cuffs, I knew there was no getting out of it, but I could make it difficult for her. So I struggled. She slapped me across the face and told me to stop struggling, but I didn't. And fuck, the relief I felt when Anacostia appeared? I nearly passed out from the intensity of it. Then they were gone, down the hill, and I was left lying there gasping and handcuffed, and it felt so surreal. I knew Beth was fucked in the head, but I didn't think she would go as far as an attempt to kidnap me. Sure I figured she would confront me and yell in my face or something but never that."

Raelle pauses to take a breath, taking her time organizing her thoughts, and Scylla begins to run her fingers through her hair as she waits, and the action is so soothing Raelle can't help but lean into her touch.

"Beth has had this hold on me for so long that it wasn't until I saw how far she would go that I really started to accept that the shit she told me in throughout our relationship wasn't true at all. She cut me down so often and consecutively that there was no way for me not to believe it wasn't all my fault. The fights, her anger, her violating me, even locking me in the closet. All of it felt like it was my fault. That if I had just been better, had just kept my mouth shut or listened more, then none of those things would have happened. But it was her. Every fucking thing she ever did to me was because of her issues, and I was just the closest target. She's the one who chose to manipulate and degrade me to the point that I am too scared to initiate any further intimacy with you."

Raelle presses her lips together immediately and closes her eyes, bracing for Scylla's reaction to that last statement. Again she hadn't meant to blurt that out.

"What?" Scylla breathes, pulls back a little so she can look down at Raelle. "Rae, you know I would never-"

Raelle shakes her head immediately. "No, I know you will never take advantage of Scyl. That's not what I meant. I meant, because of Beth, because of the things she has planted in my head regarding intimacy, I struggle with the thought of having sex again. She didn't just use force herself on me in a sexual manner; she also insulted my performance. Constantly. No matter how many times I could bring her to a climax, she always had a snide remark waiting. It just really messed up my self-esteem in that aspect. And it's not like she returned the favour either. Most of the time, I was always the one giving but never receiving. She would always say she didn't like my body, and when she did touch me, she covered my face with a blanket or pillow. It was just a fucked up situation, and I've tried to get past those insecurities because you deserve to have me at my best, and I know you noticed every time I stopped us from going too far. We are reaching eight months of dating, and we still haven't-"

"Hey," Scylla says sharply, tightening her grip on Raelle to get her to stop talking. "There is no rule book stating we have to have sex. There is no timeline we have to follow either. This is our relationship, and no outside influence gets to dictate the pace we take. Yes, I noticed your hesitance, and that is why I never pushed. I wanted you to lead in that area. And after I learned about your past with Beth, it all made sense, which led me to be even more mindful of not crossing any boundaries. But Rae, I don't need sex to have a fulfilling relationship with you. I could go our whole lives without us doing anything more than kissing because that's not why I am in this relationship. You are the reason. I am in love with you, not your body. Even though it is very lovely, and I am incredibly attracted to what I see."

Raelle's eyes are watering by the time Scylla finishes, and her lips quirk with the last sentence. "Only you would use 'lovely' instead of 'hot' to describe my body," she jokes, and Scylla grins, pressing a kiss to her nose.

"Because I like being respectful. But you are also incredibly hot."

Raelle laughs quietly before capturing Scylla's lips in a fierce kiss. "So are you, Angel. And thank you for everything you just said. You are so sweet, and I love you all the more for it. I also appreciate you saying you could go our whole lives without us doing the deed, but I can't. I want you all the time. So I'm going to work on my issues, and hopefully, soon, I won't be so wary of taking the next step with you, as long as you want it too."

Scylla smiles and presses a lingering kiss to Raelle's lips.

"When you are ready, then so am I."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and I hoped you enjoyed this update!


End file.
